1. Field of the Invention
The present invent relates to a method for judging irregular heartbeat, especially to a method for judging irregular heartbeat with higher accuracy.
2. Description of Prior Art
More than 90% of the patients of sudden death are reported to be caused by Ventricular Tachycardia (VT) or Ventricular Fibrillation (VF). Therefore, the detection of irregular heartbeat is important for preventing heart disease.
The current technology for measurement of irregular heartbeat uses Holter ambulatory ECG and Electrocardiogram, ECG. However, those services are generally conducted in professional medical institution, which is expensive for user. Therefore, the function of irregular heartbeat measurement is integrated into certain electronic sphygmomanometer for user to measure blood pressure and heart beat.
Taiwan Patent No. 522004 with title “Method and apparatus for non-invading measurement of blood pressure and heart beat” provides a method for measuring blood pressure by artery pulse. The inter-pulse duration value is measured with blood pressure and recorded in storage unit. The stored inter-pulse duration value is compared with a predetermined reference. When the stored inter-pulse duration value exceeds a predetermined reference or has a specific pattern, the patient can be judged to have irregular heartbeat.
Moreover, Taiwan Patent No. 555545 with title “System for judging irregular heartbeat with Electrocardiogram” provides a medical judgment. The system takes a time record from a long-term database of a patient and a real-time measurement of electrocardiogram from the patient. The data is processed by re-sampling, noise-removing and signal shift and then compared with a pathology database. The comparison result is used for medical evaluation.
The above-mentioned prior art methods compares measured electrocardiogram signal and pulse signal with a standard condition to generated an averaged parameter. However, the patient has different heart beat characteristics. Therefore, the above-mentioned prior art methods are not applied to all users. The setting of standard condition will also influence measurement results.